HairStyles
by Asamijaki
Summary: Las raíces del cabello de Kirishima empiezan a verse en su color original. Momo le ayudará a teñirlo esta vez.


Color negro. El cabello de Kirishima era negro, o por lo menos naturalmente lo era.

Yaoyorozu se encontraba leyendo una novela en el momento en el que el chico pelirrojo pasó por ahí, en la sala en común de los dormitorios, cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

Red Riot había salido recién de un buen baño, quizá había bajado por una botella de agua, o simplemente quería vagar un momento, pero al tener aquella cabellera hacia abajo, algunas raíces azabaches eran más evidentes.

Momo se discutió internamente si decir o no algo al respecto, no sabía aquel dato de su compañero, y tampoco tenía idea si éste se ofendería si hacía un comentario al respecto. Eso, sumando que el estar cerca de Kirishima ya le ponía los nervios de punta desde hace un tiempo, Jirou le había dicho que no tenía porqué, Eijirou era un buen chico después de todo. Momo lo sabía, pero aún así…

Cerró su libro. Lo volvió a abrir. Lo cerró de nuevo. No sabía si ir o no, ¿Qué decirle exactamente? ¿Eso no sería grosero?

—Oh, Yaoyorozu-san, ¿lees al revés? —Fue la voz del chico el cual había ocupado sus pensamientos hace segundos. Por poco le da un ataque ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? —La chica se cubrió la parte inferior del rostro con aquel libro. No había notado el momento en que Red Riot se había sentado a un lado de ella en el sofá.

—Tu libro está al revés — señaló éste. Yaoyorozu bajó su mirada al escrito que tenía en mano, efectivamente, la portada la delataba vilmente.

—No, yo... —Cerró aquel, asentándolo sobre su regazo. Suspiró y miró de reojo al chico. Este estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo —. Kirishima-san, su cabello natural es azabache, ¿verdad? —preguntó la joven. Eijirou tosió ante las palabras, casi atragantándose con el jugo. Momo rápidamente le dio palmadas en la espalda, hasta que esté se calmó—. Lo siento, no debí...

—No, no. Está bien, ¿Ashido te lo dijo? —inquirió con calma, enrollando uno de sus largos mechones rojos en su dedo índice. Yaoyorozu negó.

—Tus raíces se han comenzado a ver — señaló, remangando su blusa, sacando un pequeño espejo a través de su piel. Dándoselo al otro para que pudiera observarlo.

—Oh, hombre, es enserio —suspiró con cansancio, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mueble —. Espero que nadie lo haya visto... —masculló entre sus afilados dientes —Gracias por avisarme, Yaoyorozu, creo que debo darle un retoque de vez en cuando—. Se encogió de hombros, llevando el tacto de sus yemas hasta la zona donde las raíces comenzaban a visualizarse.

La morena llevó la punta de aquel libro hasta la comisura de sus labios, pensando un poco en las palabras del pelirrojo. No pasaron más que un par de segundos para que supiera que decir. Extrañamente, era muy simple entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo, ha de ser por su actitud extrovertida y refrescante.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, mi madre es de las personas que no confían en los tintes del mercado debido a los químicos que pueden ser dañinos y ella considera innecesarios —, puntualizó —, así que ella misma los hace para que no maltrate se propio cabello —Sonrió sinceramente. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar—. Oh, no le digas a nadie, a ella no le gusta que estas cosas se sepan —. Admitió con cierta pena. Kirishima no se lo piensa mucho para sonreír y extenderle una mano, como si fueran a cerrar un trato con honor.

—En ese caso te lo encargo, Yaoyorozu, cuida de mí —la muchacha ríe un poco por el término, estrechando su mano con el otro.

—Bien, para no dejar pasar más tiempo sólo déjame realizar una llamada para verificar los materiales e iré a tu habitación para ayudarte a teñirte.

—Oh, Yaoyorozu... —El chico miró con cautela a los lados —No le digas a nadie, ¿sí? Si Kaminari, Bakugou o Sero se enteran no van a parar de molestarme el resto del mes—, juntó las manos con súplica, y la chica accede sin problemas.

(...)

Yaoyorozu había consultado cortamente con su madre sobre los químicos, no pudo evitar tener que escuchar su explicaciones sobre el uso inadecuado de estos, y como podían repercutir en el ambiente. No por nada era la directora de una fundación sobre la conservación ambiental. Una de las muchas organizaciones de las que estaba a cargo su familia.

Tomó una bolsa, llenado con las cosas necesarias para aquella hazaña. Quería tenerlo todo listo para no incomodar al otro al crear cosas frente a él, había visto que a Todoroki podía incomodarle de algún modo, como en aquella vez que lucharon contra su profesor en aquella prueba.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cautela. Aún no era muy tarde, por lo que era muy probable encontrarse con sus compañeros en el camino. Sabía que ella era muy mala disimulando o mintiendo sobre cosas pequeñas.

Tomó el elevador, tenía que dirigirse al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los varones. Cuando esté se abrió se encontró con una cara familiar. Rayos.

—Yaoyorozu —Saludó Todoroki. Momo quedó congelada en su lugar, para después entrar junto al heterocromático—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Todoroki-san—, saludó tarde. Haciendo el ademán de apartar aquella bolsa que llevaba del campo de visión del hijo de Endeavor—, Veras, yo...

El elevador se detuvo en un piso antes de llegar a donde Kirishima. Ninguno bajó. Quedaron en silencio mientras las puertas se cerraban otra vez. Shouto abrió un poco los labios para decir algo, pero un grito frenó las puertas del elevador, _« ¡Esperen!»_ se escuchó antes de que una mano se entrometiera en el cierre.

—Kaminari-san—, ya con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla. El rubio les sonríe poniéndose en medio.

—Oh, que coincidencia chicos, ¿a dónde van los dos solos? —jugó en un tono pícaro, dándole codazos a un lado a Todoroki.

—Bakugou tiene mi libreta de Matemáticas —murmuró sin dar detalles.

—Oh, cierto, es que es igual a la suya. Se habrá confundido—, se encogió de hombros el eléctrico, sin darle más rodeos al asunto. Sabía que Katsuki era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para hacer que Todoroki vaya, a que él fuera a su habitación a devolvérsela —, ¿y tú, YaoMomo-chan? —Usó una voz semi cantarina, como si imitara el tono de Jirou.

Antes de darle una respuesta, el elevador se abrió. Los tres dieron un paso al mismo tiempo, hacia afuera del elevador. Intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. Momo tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

Caminó intentando ignorar el incómodo ambiente. No pudo evitar sentir la ansiedad a flor de piel cuando los tres paran casi al mismo momento. Todoroki tocó la puerta de Bakugou, intentando mantenerse al margen de la situación. Kaminari se adelanta a tocar la puerta de Kirishima.

La primera puerta en abrirse fue la perteneciente a Red Riot.

—Yaoyorozu, pensé que ya no vendrías —, se escuchó al otro mencionar mientras abría. No esperaba la presencia de los otros dos. Quedó mudo.

— ¿P-Puedo pasar? —con la mirada al suelo, sujetando aquella bolsa contra su pecho Kirishima asintió y dejó que ésta se adentrara en su habitación, ante la mirada de Todoroki y Kaminari.

Kaminari parecía estar pálido, como si hubiera visto algún fantasma, o algo increíble. Cuando se levantó esa mañana, se creería ver primero un unicornio a eso.

— ¡Kirishima, desgraciado! —Fue lo primero que dijo Denki. Llevándose una mano a la boca, apuntándole con la otra de manera acusadora. Kirishima rodó los ojos.

—No es lo que piensan—, Comentó con la lengua enredada. Sabía lo que parecía, porque Denki era un idiota muy simple de leer. Antes de que pudieran decir más, Eijirou cerró la puerta.

La de al lado se abrió, dejando ver al rubio cenizo recién levantado. Se quejó del ruido que hacen afuera, pero el eléctrico no permite que termine de insultarlos. Tomó del brazo a Todoroki y se mete al cuarto de Bakugou.

Después de todo era una emergencia, el maldito de Kirishima estaba completamente solo con una de las chicas más lindas de la clase justo en la habitación de al lado.

(...)

—Lamento todo esto, Yaoyorozu —el pelirrojo le dio unas pocas palmadas en la espalda a la azabache, la cual conservó un fuerte color carmín en su rostro.

—No, no es nada, Kirishima-san —, la azabache tomó aire, palmeando sus propias mejillas para volver en sí —, en fin, no podemos olvidar por lo que he venido hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —Sacó aquel tinte y utensilios de plástico para aplicar el mismo.

A Eijirou le dio algo de gracia ver en la caja de aquel tinte la imagen de una muñequita con un color de cabello rojo, muy similar al suyo, con el nombre de "Red Riot's Styles". Yaoyorozu era caracterizada por su entusiasmo por pequeñas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros.

—Bien, Kirishima-san, ahora déjeme el resto a mí —sonrió orgullosa de su creación. El pelirrojo se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio, observando como la chica dejaba las cosas en ese mismo. Era curioso que de igual manera, el olor de aquel tinte no fuera fuerte, en realidad, el aroma no era desagradable. Nunca olvidaría la casi intoxicación que pasó cuando se tiñó el cabello por primera vez, al final tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su madre.

Momo se colocó un tapabocas e hizo la mezcla en un recipiente de plástico.

Kirishima se sentía algo raro, debía admitir. Las manos de Yaoyorozu apartaban las mechas de su cabello para dejar expuestas aquellas zonas de crecimiento natural. Su tacto era gentil, quizá demasiado. Kirishima no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, en sí, no era una persona que tuviera muchos acercamientos con las chicas, ya que le agradaban todos sus compañeros independientemente de su género; así que a veces no podía entender la actitud de Mineta hacia el género femenino, no con ese exceso.

Pero debía admitir que Yaoyorozu Momo era una chica muy dulce y bella.

—Kirishima-san —, En algún momento Red Riot había cerrado los ojos ante la cómoda sensación de su cabello se acariciado por la muchacha y aquel cepillo con tinte—. Quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Claro, Dime — contestó firme. Un ruido extraño al otro lado de la pared llamó su atención. Lo dejó pasar. Quizá Bakugou estaba haciendo pesas.

— ¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. A su parecer, el profundo azabache de sus raíces podía quedar muy bien.

—Eso... —comenzó a decir el chico de dientes en punta. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que tomó la decisión de cambiar, pero aún no sabría cómo explicarlo con palabras adecuadas.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo o algo por el estilo—. Se apuró a decir la muchacha, al pensar haber tocado una fibra sensible. Eijirou sonrío y negó

—Está bien, no es que sea nada especial—, se encogió de hombros, llamando la atención de la chica azabache. —El rojo es feroz, tiene estilo, actitud, es simplemente genial —, afirmó —, en cambio, el negro es liso y aburrido —contestó en seco.

Sabía que no era por el color a lo que se refería, sino, era así como se sentía antes de decidir cambiar. Sentía que ese color lo representaba perfectamente. Él era el rojo ahora. Pero de esa forma no se escucharía tan mal, o eso pensó.

Escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la pared, un grito diciendo: _"¡Estúpido idiota!"_ O algo por el estilo, quizá era Bakugou, pero no entendió por qué andaba maldiciendo a esa hora de la noche.

Fue entonces cuando se percató del silencio en Momo, del mismo modo que sus manos habían dejado su hazaña de teñir el cabello del pelirrojo. Kirishima se dio la vuelta con la silla para buscar una explicación.

— ¿Yaoyorozu? —pronunció desconcertado al verla mirar su propio cabello, con una expresión desanimada.

—Liso y aburrido... —repitió las palabras de Red Riot, con una mirada seca y sin vida.

Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue. Momo también tenía el cabello negro.

— ¡N-No! ¡Yaoyorozu, no lo digo por ti! ¡A ti te queda estupendo, enserio! —comenzó a decir con desesperación. Pero la expresión triste en la chica no cambiaba. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

En realidad pensaba que el cabello de la muchacha era muy lindo, sobre todo por lo bien cuidado que estaba, incluso ahora, lo llevaba suelto y le caía por su cadera. Era simplemente precioso. Pero, no podía decirlo así de directo. Por alguna razón, sentía que eso sería un camino sin retorno.

—Creo que tiene razón en eso, Kirishima-san — la azabache levantó la mirada hasta el otro. Éste dio un leve salto en su lugar, con sus mejillas calientes ante la intensa mirada de la muchacha. Su corazón casi se detiene en el momento.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Ayúdame a teñirlo!

Oh, ¿qué demonios habías hecho Kirishima Eijirou?

(...)

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaban como cualquier otro día, Kirishima iba junto con Kaminari rumbo a su aula. Con las mejillas rojas debido a que Denki se había enterado de su cambio de look en la secundaria, tras haber consultado unas fotos con Ashido anoche. Y no sólo eso, había escuchado gran parte de lo que pasó con Yaoyorozu ayer, el maldito había arrastrado incluso a Todoroki hasta el cuarto de Bakugou para escuchar todo a través de un vaso pegado a la pared.

—Todoroki casi se desmaya y Bakugou comenzó a explotar cosas, lo hubieras visto—. Soltó otra carcajada— ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una chica! ¡Hombre, eres fatal intentando conquistar! —rio colgándose del hombro ajeno.

—Viejo, yo no... —Kirishima intentó quitárselo de encima, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su ceño se fruncía con incomodidad. Sólo quería que ese día pasara rápido, llegar a su cuarto y pegarse a la almohada un rato hasta que en ella se quedara aquella sensación tan rara.

—Kirishima-san, Kaminari-san, buenos días —saludó desde su lugar la vice presidente de la clase, alzando una mano hasta los recién llegados.

Apenas podían verla, estaba completamente rodeada por las chicas, y algunos como Tenya y Midoriya (que habían sido arrastrados por Ochako).

Kaminari no podía creerlo.

—Joder, lo hizo... —parpadeó un par de veces. —Hombre, lo hizo.

—Lo sé, —saludó a la muchacha mientras se colocaba en su lugar. Aún con aquel carmín en sus mejillas —Yo coloqué el tinte después de todo.

Kirishima deslizó su mirar hasta unos asientos atrás, donde Yaoyorozu se encontraba sonriendo, mientras todos no podían evitar preguntar sobre su nuevo color rojo de cabello.

— ¿Por qué te has teñido, YaoMomo-chan? —fue Tsuyu la que captó su atención.

—Me gusta el rojo—, respondió con simpleza.

Kirishima no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para cubrir el calor que envolvía su rostro. Sabía que él no era el rojo, pero el tono que había usado había alterado de manera insana su pobre corazón.

Un nuevo significado de había añadido al rojo.


End file.
